The Way it's Supposed to be
by Fanfictionation
Summary: Hermione is sick and tired of Ron's attitude after the Yule Ball. She is found crying on the the steps by (guess who!) One-shot. Fluff


Disclaimer: I wish.

Draco stared at her from across the hallway. She didn't know he was there or that he was watching her. Hermione Granger was sitting on the steps outside the Great hall which had been turned into a ballroom in order to host the Yule Ball. It was pretty much over. Hermione was crying softly. He felt bad for her for reasons that nobody but he knew...  
Draco secretly liked Hermione. It began back in 2nd year when she had accidentally changed herself into a cat by putting the wrong kind of hair into the PolyJuice Potion that she drank. Draco had ran by the hospital wing one afternoon because he was late for his next class and decided to take a shortcut. As he ran past, he did a double-take. He could have sworn he had seen a human sized cat sleeping in one of the beds. Quickly, he ran back to the entrance of the hospital wing and came closer to the girl. It was Hermione, covered in hair with tear streaks running down her cheeks, plastering the hair to her face. No doubt she had screwed up on something that was meant to have a totally different outcome. Either that or one of the other Slytherins had hexed her, but Malfoy would have heard about it. Yep. For once Granger was not perfect. He left the hospital wing sneering in the usual way but later when he had found out that it was because she grabbed the wrong hair, he started thinking. Anyone could have made that mistake. Even himself. The fact that Granger was bed-ridden was not her fault. After that he didn't exactly like her but he didn't despise her like he used to either.  
The next year, third year, she punched him in the face and for some unknown reason, that made him like her even more. He liked that she stood up for the creature that her best friend, Hagrid, loved. Plus, he thought she looked really cute when she got angry. Her lips would purse and her eyebrows would come together. He almost smiled when her wand was pointed at him. He knew she would never hex someone. It would ruin her 'record of perfectness' as he liked to call it. He has liked her ever since. But when he likes a girl, which doesn't happen too often, he usually comes right out and says it. But he couldn't do that with Hermione. Hermione is the only one who makes him shy and sometimes a little scared, hence 3rd year. He wouldn't just ask her out one day. He was afraid of rejection. Which was almost sure to happen. She would never like him like he does. To her, he was, as she had called him when she punched him, a foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach. As he leaned against the wall, he thought about that day about 6 months ago. It was what she called him that hurt. Not the punch. So here he was 2 years later, trying to cover up the fact that he was hopelessly in love with the girl everyone thought he hated. Covering up with rude looks, and mean names. Slowly he walked over to her, trying to make his footsteps as quite as possible. It Did not work. Hermione lifted her head and groaned at the sight of him.  
"Malfoy, please, if you have any decency at all, please just leave me alone." Draco sighed as if to say 'typical'.  
"I think it's pretty stupid for you to be crying over someone as dull and pathetic as Weaselbee... Now, if you were crying over me, I'd understand, but." She almost laughed at his egotistical joke. He came and sat on the step below her. She looked down at him questioningly. He noticed and said,  
"I figured it would be pretty low of me to bully you tonight, right now." She looked mildly surprised then smiled weakly.  
"What did Weasley do to make you cry like this?"  
"It was something he said... God, I swear. Sometimes I just want to rip his tiny little head off." Draco laughed.  
"Me too." He said. Hermione burst into a fit of laughter and Draco looked at her longingly, wishing that she was his.

-  
The End! How did you like it? It was just a short one-shot a thought of. If you don't think that I wrapped it up enough, please tell me and try and give me an idea of how to end it. Thanks for reading. Reviews are love!


End file.
